Le fruit du hasard
by Laemia
Summary: La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés était un hasard, la deuxième un peu moins, et puis... Roxas/Zexion ; UA


**Genre :** Romance et eux... bah, Friendship  
**Pairing :** Zexion/Roxas. Ou l'inverse. Si, ça se peut.  
**Statut :** Complet  
**Disclaimer : **Blablabla, pas à moi, gnagnagna, Square Enix...  
**Rating :** oh, allez, T parce qu'ils boivent et que je sous-entend qu'ils font des trucs pas bien è_é

* * *

Avant, il ne se posait pas trop la question, mais à présent Roxas commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait exactement entre eux. Soupirant, il décrocha ses yeux du plafond blanc sale pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Une fois ceci fait, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard vers la personne endormie à ses côtés.

Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réveillaient dans le même lit. Au début, c'était un peu le fruit du hasard… Enfin, ils ne se souvenaient de rien. Ils avaient un peu bu la veille et, par la force des choses…

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'étaient encore que des inconnus l'un pour l'autre et avaient toutes les chances de le rester. Roxas ne revoyait pas précisément la scène. Il se rappelait juste avoir foncé dans une personne un peu plus grande que lui, avoir bredouillé une excuse, relevé la tête, et être tombé sur un œil bleu-gris –l'autre étant caché par une mèche couleur ardoise – qui le regardait d'un air neutre. Pas surpris, pas agacé, juste impassible, presque pensif, comme s'il l'analysait. Puis un de ses amis l'avait appelé et ils s'étaient séparés.

Plus tard, il apprit que le garçon s'appelait Zexion, qu'il avait un an de plus que lui, avait passé une année scolaire et se trouvait donc en Terminale. Ces informations, il les tenait de son cousin Demyx, qui avait des vues sur le jeune homme et tentait de convaincre Roxas d'aller le voir à sa place. Roxas connaissait bien la timidité de Demyx, au-delà de son air idiot et de son attitude bruyante. Il ne voulut pas lui céder, en premier lieu, mais son cousin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait…

Aussi Roxas fut contraint d'y aller. Il choisit un moment où Zexion se trouvait seul, en salle de travail, en train de lire, pensant qu'il serait alors plus accessible. Grave erreur. Il apprendra ce jour-là qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger alors qu'il lisait.

« Euh… Excuse-moi » bredouilla-t-il, pas très sûr de lui.

L'autre ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant de répondre d'une voix placide :

« Tu as trente secondes pour me dire ce que tu veux et pour t'en aller.

-Euh… »

Roxas écoula stupidement ses trente secondes en se demandant par où commencer, pris au dépourvu. Il maudit encore une fois Demyx de le fourrer dans une situation aussi délicate !

« Temps écoulé. »

Il soupira. Ce type l'agaçait, avec ses manières froides, et Roxas avait la désagréable impression d'être transparent.

« Demyx voudrait sortir avec toi » sortit-il de but en blanc, plus pour le faire réagir qu'autre chose à vrai dire.

Cela marcha, puisque Zexion daigna leva son bleu-gris vers lui, son sourcil visible haussé en une expression perplexe.

« Pardon ?

-Demyx Hale, de ta classe, expliqua le blond plus calmement. Il en pince pour toi et il avait peur de te le dire en face… Alors il m'a envoyé à sa place. »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre poussa un soupir et retourna à son bouquin.

« On ne s'est jamais adressés la parole lui et moi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un que je connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. »

Une bouffée de colère envahi alors Roxas. A cet instant précis, il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il le détestait cordialement. C'était juste… cette façon froide de lui répondre, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire des sentiments que l'on pourrait éprouver pour lui. Ca l'aurait rendu parfaitement haïssable aux yeux de n'importe qui.

Le blond serra les poings et resta planté là.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? questionna-t-il.

-Une déclaration de la part d'une personne qui importe si peu dans ma vie qu'elle pourrait disparaître du jour au lendemain sans que je m'en rende compte ? Oui. »

S'ils ne se trouvaient pas en public, Roxas l'aurait frappé.

Lorsqu'il lui rapporta son refus, Demyx fut comme dévasté et son cousin passa quelques bonnes heures à le consoler. Oh, il savait bien qu'il s'en remettrait. Il avait toujours été trop émotif pour son propre bien, mais d'ici deux jours il parviendrait à passer à autre chose. Néanmoins, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Zexion. Pour lui, une personne aussi égoïste ne méritait même pas de vivre. Durant les mois qui suivirent, il le fusilla du regard chaque fois qu'il passait dans les couloirs.

Puis l'année scolaire se termina et il ne revit plus Zexion pendant deux ans, jusqu'à l'université. Il lui était arrivé de l'apercevoir de temps à autres entre deux cours, sans grande émotion. Il ne fut même pas certain qu'il s'agissait de lui au début. Enfin, peu importait, de toute façon. C'était du passé, Demyx avait vite retrouvé le sourire, et Roxas avait appris entre temps à ne plus se montrer aussi rancunier. Il avait aussi croisé des personnes bien pires que lui après cela. Ce n'était plus qu'un visage sur lequel il parvenait à mettre un nom.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, Roxas fut surpris, la première fois : si celle du lycée était très peu fréquentée voire déserte, à l'université les places se faisaient rares.

Il étudiait seul cette fois-ci, ses amis ayant autre chose de prévu, lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui parut familière sans qu'il put se rappeler précisément à qui elle appartenait.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Oui, oui. »

Il ne releva la tête qu'après avoir donné son accord.

« Oh, Zexion ! »

L'autre le regarda, visiblement surpris, tout en s'asseyant.

« Euh… Oui. Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Le blond éclata d'un rire nerveux, gêné. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas s'en souvenir.

« Pas vraiment. En fait, on était dans le même lycée. Mon cousin se trouvait dans ta classe, je crois… »

Le plus âgé le dévisagea bizarrement mais ne releva pas.

« Si tu le dis… »

Il brisa ainsi la conversation, se plongeant dans ses cours. Roxas l'observa un instant, pensif, puis en fit de même. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par rassembler ses affaires et par se lever.

« Euhm… hésita-t-il. Au revoir ? »

Zexion leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe, puis hocha la tête.

« A plus.

-Hm. »

Et puis, les retrouvailles à la bibliothèque devinrent une habitude. Au début, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. A peine « bonjour » et « au revoir », s'asseyant à la même table faute de place. Puis il y eu les « Comment ça va ? » « Bien et toi ? » « Aussi » et ce fut au tour des « Tu révises quoi ? » « Ah, oui, j'ai déjà vu ça ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué ».

Zexion apparaissait comme un garçon plutôt intellectuel. Au fil du temps, Roxas n'hésita plus pour lui demander de l'aide avec un sujet qu'il ne comprenait pas bien ou un mot un peu complexe. Parfois, pour plaisanter, il qualifiait l'autre de dictionnaire sur patte. Zexion ne montrait pas énormément ses émotions, mais dans ces moments-là il arrivait qu'un micro-sourire illumine son visage alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses cours.

Les examens de passage furent lancés, et puis les résultats diffusés quelques semaines plus tard. Techniquement, Roxas n'avait plus besoin de retourner à la bibliothèque mais il s'y rendit une dernière fois, certains que l'autre l'y attendait. Il ne se trompa pas.

« Alors ? Tu as réussi ?

-Et toi ?

-Ouais.

-C'est super ! »

Et Roxas eut une idée.

« Et si on allait fêter ça ? Allez, je t'invite ! »

Zexion accepta du bout des lèvres. Le blond se demanda s'il avait prévu quelque chose d'autre, mais l'autre le rassura sur ce point.

Ils allèrent manger dans un petit resto miteux – budget étudiant oblige – et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Enfin… Roxas entretenait la discussion comme il pouvait, puisque son compagnon ne se montrait pas plus bavard que cela, ne répondant que lorsqu'on l'y enjoignait ou par monosyllabes. Il commença à désespérer en lançant le sujet de la littérature, mais à ce moment-là un miracle se produisit. Visiblement, il venait de faire mouche, puisque que Zexion se réveilla enfin. Ce fut même lui qui mena la conversation, oubliant même de manger, et Roxas se sentit bien vite perdu entre tous ces noms d'auteurs et de livres qu'il ne connaissait parfois pas.

Après cela, ils sympathisèrent pour de bon et échangèrent leurs numéros. Ils se mirent à passer davantage de temps ensemble et finirent par avoir des amis en commun à force de côtoyer ceux de l'autre.

Ils ne partageaient pas vraiment la même vision du monde, et il leur arrivait de se disputer. Ou plutôt… Roxas se disputait tout seul. Zexion réagissait parfois beaucoup trop froidement, presque de manière calculatrice, alors le blond lui disait ce qu'il en pensait et son ami répondait sans hausser le ton, comme s'il fichait. Ça le rendait dingue, Roxas, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

Mais tout change. Tout doit changer, et un jour Zexion quitta l'université. Il devint avocat et n'eut que peu de temps pour lui. Roxas trouva le temps long, à la bibliothèque, seul comme pas permis. C'était… si vide, sans son ami, au final. Les études avaient beaucoup moins de saveurs.

Pire, il ne revit pas Zexion durant deux longues années. Au départ, ils s'envoyaient encore des messages, discutaient sur internet, et puis… Ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire au bout d'un moment, tout simplement.

Roxas rata les examens de sa dernière année d'études. Oh, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Il ne travaillait plus autant qu'avant, il le savait, et son échec eut la saveur amère d'une punition qu'il s'infligerait à lui-même. Il ne tenta pas de nouvelle année, sachant que cela ne mènerait pas à grand-chose, et finit par devenir secrétaire dans une entreprise. Pas très glamour, mais cela payait facilement son loyer, ses courses, ses factures, son abonnement internet et il lui restait même de quoi sortir un peu avec ses amis.

Leurs secondes retrouvailles ne se firent pas totalement par hasard. A vrai dire, Roxas déprimait un peu. Il souffrait d'insomnies depuis quelques mois et, à minuit, alors qu'il ressassait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait loupé sa vie – dont ses années universitaires – il se souvint de Zexion. Oh, pas comme s'il l'avait oublié toutes ces années, non, il y pensait même souvent, mais à ce moment-là – sans doute un effet dû à la fatigue ou à la nostalgie – il se remémora qu'il _pouvait_ l'appeler. Enfin, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas changé de numéro…

A son grand soulagement, ce fut bien la voix de son ami qui décrocha au bout du fil, même pas ensommeillée bien qu'il venait sans doute de se réveiller en sursaut suite à la sonnerie de son portable.

« Roxas ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment tu sais ? fit l'autre avec un petit rire sans joie.

-Ton nom est toujours dans mon répertoire.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

Il y eut un silence. En fait, le blond ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Son cœur battait un peu trop vite et il se sentait à la fois heureux et un peu gêné de déranger l'autre en pleine nuit pour pas grand-chose au final.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Euh… »

Il soupira.

« Je sais pas trop, Zexion. Excuse-moi. Si tu veux raccrocher, tu peux, hein !

-Si tu m'appelles, il doit bien y avoir une raison », devina l'autre, perplexe.

Roxas ne put retenir un sourire. Il pouvait presque voir ses sourcils haussés à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est juste… J'étais en train de penser à toi. Enfin, à nous… à avant, et… »

Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est d'venus, Zexion ? demanda-t-il, lassé. Comment on en est arrivés là ? Mon boulot me plaît pas, je t'ai perdu de vue, j'ai personne dans ma vie, j'enchaîne les histoires sans lendemain, et je suis là à te raconter mes problèmes alors que tu dois certainement avoir autre chose à faire…

-Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

-Quoi ? Ah, c'est pas ce que je …

-Je sais bien, Roxas, répliqua-t-il de ce ton suffisant que le blond trouvait tellement agaçant autrefois. Mais si tu as besoin qu'on parle… »

Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Surtout Zexion…

« Euh, mais…

-Bon, j'ai compris, j'arrive. Rappelle-moi juste ton adresse. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il débarqua chez lui. Roxas lui servit quelques choses à boire et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Malgré leur discussion téléphonique, il y eut comme un malaise entre eux, les premiers instants. La gêne qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on retrouve une personne perdue de vue depuis longtemps. On se raccroche au souvenir qu'on en a, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire, on voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais les gens changent. Ils échangèrent des banalités à propos de leur vie, du temps qui passe, de leurs amis perdus de vus ou qu'ils voyaient encore de temps à autres, tout en sirotant leurs verres lentement.

Leur amitié renaquit d'un fou rire, trop rare entre eux, lorsque Roxas évoqua cette fameuse matinée où, après une soirée arrosée, ils avaient réussi à faire croire à Axel qu'il avait couché avec Larxène. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Roxas regarda son ami dans les yeux, de façon un peu triste, un peu mélancolique.

« Pourquoi tout ça s'est arrêté, Zexion ? Pourquoi on n'est pas restés amis comme avant, toi et moi ? »

Zexion n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Il prétexta la force des choses.

« Mais nous pouvons toujours réparer ça », ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

Roxas prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres, à refaire le monde, à débattre parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas les choses exactement de la même manière. Roxas se dit vaguement que ce genre de discussions enflammées lui manquait. Il ne pouvait en avoir qu'avec Zexion. Personne d'autre ne le comprenait aussi bien, dans le fond. Et ça devait être réciproque.

« Pour ou contre la mort ?

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis fatigué. J'ai un peu trop bu, aussi. Alors ?

-Pour, répondit Zexion. Sans cela il y aurait beaucoup trop de monde sur Terre, on ne s'en sortirait plus. Sans compter que, quand bien même on parviendrait à loger tout le monde, il y aurait les problèmes d'alimentation, de pollution, de…

-On irait coloniser d'autres planètes ! »

Son ami le fixa, consterné.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est impossible.

-Peut-être pas tant que ça. Il y a quelques siècles, c'était impossible de marcher sur la Lune.

-Hum… Oui, sans doute, mais tout de même… Je reste pour.

-Tu as toujours été trop réaliste. Et si tu imaginais, pour une fois ?

-Et si tu étais plus rationnel ?

-Et si les doigts de pieds n'existaient pas ?

-Et si les pingouins dansaient la tecktonick ?

-Et si les martiens débarquaient ?

-Et si on s'embrassait ?

-Euh…

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas impossible, ça ! protesta Roxas. Tu triches.

-Tu n'as jamais précisé les règles, rétorqua Zexion. Je croyais qu'on devait dire des choses absurdes.

-En quoi c'est absurde ? »

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Attend, je te montre. »

Et pour lui prouver à quel point l'idée qu'ils puissent s'embrasser paraissait absurde, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste comme ça, juste quelques secondes, puis se redressa et s'apprêta à achever son explication.

« Tu… Vois. Oh… »

Il se tut un moment alors que Roxas rouvrait lentement les yeux, tout aussi troublé. Il parvint quand même à afficher un sourire narquois.

« Pas si absurde que ça, hein ? »

Même Zexion dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Après cela ils changèrent de sujet et continuèrent à parler le plus naturellement du monde. Ce n'était pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose. Et puis, ils se connaissaient de longue date, alors ils pouvaient bien se montrer un tant soit peu familiers l'un avec l'autre…

Ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur débat à l'aube lorsqu'ils commencèrent à peiner pour fournir des propos cohérents. Zexion s'échoua sur le sofa de Roxas et ce dernier navigua jusque son lit en titubant de fatiguant.

Ils se réveillèrent aux alentours de quinze heures avec un léger mal de tête chacun. Le plus âgé dû partir, mais ils se promirent de rester en contact. Roxas fut bientôt soulagé de ses insomnies et beaucoup moins morose.

Ils tinrent parole. Grâce à cela, ils revirent même plusieurs autres connaissances qui étaient restés amis avec l'un ou l'autre. Roxas retrouva par exemple Marluxia et Larxène, perdus de vue quasiment en même temps que Zexion.

Leur second baiser fut à cause d'un stupide jeu d'action ou vérité chez Axel. Il fut néanmoins plus approfondi que le premier et les laissa le souffle court, légèrement perturbés.

Plus tard, ils recommencèrent chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, quand ils se trouvaient seuls, parce qu'au fond, ils ne trouvaient pas cela désagréable et que ça leur permettait de finir leurs discussions philosophique de manière à se trouver sur la même longueur d'onde.

Puis un jour, ils commencèrent à coucher ensemble, par hasard, comme leur premier baiser échangé, et recommencèrent parce que voilà.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais vraiment, se contentant de le vivre sans se poser de questions à ce sujet. Ça leur convenait à tous les deux. Zexion savait que Roxas avait parfois des aventures avec d'autres hommes et il ne disait rien. Cela ne le concernait pas.

Sauf que, une nuit où ils se retrouvèrent seuls chez le plus jeune…

« Pour ou contre l'amour ?

-T'es bourré, Zexion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que depuis des années que j'te connais, jamais tu m'as parlé d'amour.

-Oh. Eh bien, il y a un début à tout.

-Peut-être.

-Alors, pour ou contre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense pas vraiment à ce genre de choses et je pensais que toi non plus.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de réponses non plus. »

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette chose qu'ils partageaient. Certains appelleraient cela une amitié avec bonus, mais… Ça sonnait faux, quelque part. Même en oubliant la dimension physique, ça allait bien plus loin que de l'amitié, en fin de compte. Toutes leurs conversations, pour commencer. Ils connaissaient chacun l'autre mieux que quiconque, le moindre de ses secrets, absolument tout. Ils passaient sans doute davantage de temps ensemble qu'avec tous leurs autres amis réunis et n'allaient à aucune soirée l'un sans l'autre.

Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Roxas y repensait, le lendemain de cette fameuse question, alors qu'ils avaient encore finis par échouer dans le même lit.

Il était certain que, sans Zexion, il dépérirait certainement. Il ne serait qu'une loque. Au fond, oui, il ne serait pour ainsi dire rien sans lui. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Le concerné finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour voir Roxas le fixer, pensif.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Pardon ? Oh, Roxas… »

Il se leva lentement en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place.

« Je veux dire… On est ensemble ou non ? On est quoi ? »

L'autre réfléchit un instant, le temps que ses neurones se remettent en route, puis :

« Je n'aime pas trop coller d'étiquettes sur les choses, déclara-t-il.

-Menteur, l'accusa Roxas. Tu le fais tout le temps. »

Cela eut au moins pour effet de décrocher un sourire à son compagnon.

« C'est vrai. Disons que je n'aimerais pas en poser une sur nous. On est ce qu'on est, et au fond, quelle importance ? »

C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir si ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre relevait de l'amour ou non. Ça s'en approchait et, pour Roxas, ça suffisait.

Et peu importait le reste.


End file.
